


Patience

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caretaking, Character Development, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, Mild Smut, Romance, Scars, Strangers to Lovers, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Y/N works for the Hybrid Protective Services. She saves a hybrid during an undercover operation and becomes his foster home.Originally posted to tumblr on 02/26/2018
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

“Five thousand dollars, we have five thousand dollars. Do I hear six thousand?”

“Six thousand!” a man yelled.

“Seven thousand!” cried a woman in red. The young man before the audience didn’t look up from his feet. His soft locks fell into his eyes, clouding his dull expression.

“We have seven thousand for the silver tiger hybrid!” the bidder chimed. The young man’s large hands stayed at his side, as lifeless as the rest of his body. Your heart ached at the sight. You stood from your seat near the back and cleared your throat.

“Fifteen thousand dollars,” you said. A murmur rippled through the crowd. The bidder’s mouth fell open in surprise. The room fell silent before the bidder continued.

“Fifteen thousand, do I hear fifteen fifty?” The audience stayed hushed. “Fifteen thousand going once, fifteen thousand going twice, sold to the woman in the back!”

Men in suits guided you into a room a stone’s throw from the auditorium. It was beautifully decorated with a fireplace and expensive vases. You sat across the manager, pushing the check across a mahogany table. The beady eyes of the man looked it over. Satisfied, he waved his hands towards the men near the doorway.

They ushered in the young hybrid, whose gaze had not left the floor. You stood, clearing your throat.

“Thank you for your business,” the manager said. You forced a gentle smile.

“Anytime.”

When you were safely in the company car, you turned to the boy. “Hello Taehyung. My name is Y/N. I work for a company that liberates hybrids from the slave market. I want you to know that you’re safe now. You won’t be forced to do anything you don’t want to do. I’ll be your foster home for a while, okay?” He remained silent, but his ears twitched lightly.

You had been reading his file for months. The exact details of what happened to him were unavailable but, you knew he was smuggled into the country from South Korea. He knew English from his years state-side but, according to undercover agents, he rarely spoke.

The driver escorted the two of you back to your home. The drive was long and quiet. You didn’t bother trying to make Taehyung talk. Instead you let the silence fill the car and lull you into a state of peace. The lights of the city thinned the further you drove. Your house was tucked away in the countryside, far from the hustle and bustle. You knew you were home when you heard the light crunch of gravel beneath the tires.

“This is my home Taehyung. We’ll be getting out now.” You held the door open for him and thanked the driver. Taehyung didn’t look at you, but he followed you into the house. You made your way into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him to sit.

“I can make you a cup of tea and something to eat. Please sit and relax.” Taehyung did just that, his large eyes slowly looking around the room. When the tea kettle whistled, he jumped in his seat. You quickly took it off the stove and poured the hot water into a mug.

Once the tea was steeped, you gently set the mug in front of him. “It’s just black tea. I added a little bit of sugar. Please be careful, it’s hot.” He made no move to grab the drink, so you gave him a smile and returned to the stove. You had no idea when the last time he ate was. You prepared salad, a bowl of fruit, a baked potato and steak. It was very important he got nutritious food. Taking him to a hospital was out of the question with the state his was in.

One by one, the dishes were set in front of him. “Here we go,” you said. Taehyung simply stared at his hands in his lap. You took a piece of fruit and popped it into your mouth. “The food isn’t poisoned or anything.” Tae didn’t move to grab the utensils, so you began cutting his steak for him.

“How about this. I’ll feed you bites of everything and you can blink once if you like it and twice if you don’t okay? You don’t have to look at me. Just look up at the wall if that’s easier for you.”

You stabbed a piece of steak and held it before his mouth. It took a moment, but you felt a gentle tug on the fork. His jaw worked slowly, chewing the piece of meat. “Did you like it?” you asked. He slowly raised his head and looked at the wall in front of him, blinking once. “That’s great. Let’s try some potato.”

Taehyung ate whatever you gave him. He liked everything, though he hesitated on the salad. After half an hour, the dishes were bare. “I hope you’re full. How about we take a bath?” His whole body stiffened, and you saw his hands clench.

“Just you. I’m not joining you. You can do it alone, or if you wear swim trunks I can help. No funny business, I pinky swear.” You stood from the table and padded into the bathroom. The tub was old-fashioned and large, easily allowing the user to submerge themselves. Hot water spouted from the tap while you pulled out fluffy towels. A small table near the tub was stocked with body wash, shampoo, conditioner, clean wash cloths and a loofah.

Once everything was prepared, you went back into the kitchen, where Tae was slowly sipping his tea. “Okay it’s all set for you. Blink once if you want to do it alone and twice if you want help.” His brown eyes looked into his mug before he gave you a single blink. “Okay, come with me.”

You explained what each product was for and even provided him a small bell if he needed your help. The door closed with a gentle click. You hoped he could find some relaxation in his bath. While he bathed, you tended to the dishes in the kitchen. It was maybe fifteen minutes before you heard the light ring of the bell.

You stood outside the door. “Tae, ring the bell when I can come in.” You heard some splashing and the squeak of his skin against the tub. The bell rung again, allowing you to enter the room. The tub was filled with bubbles, blanketing his body underneath. Still, you made sure to only look at his face. You knelt next to the tub, while Tae studied the bubbles before him. “What do you need help with?” He brought his right hand out of the water and gently pat his back. “Washing your back?” He nodded and let his hand sink back down into the warm water. “Okay, I’ll be gentle. Lean forward a little bit.”

Tae leaned forward as you put some body wash on a wet cloth. Your heart dropped when you saw the numerous scars covering his back. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you began to gently wash his back. The tiger remained silent as you worked. Every scar you went over caused you more and more sorrow. When you sniffled, Tae whipped around and for the first time, made eye contact with you. Tears were trickling down your face. “I’m sorry. It just makes me very sad that you went through…all this.” You gave him a reassuring smile before he turned back around.

Bath time concluded without further tears. You left the room, so he could try off and get changed. Days before, you went shopping and found some clothes for him to wear. You only had descriptions from under cover agents to go on, so you hoped they fit.

When he emerged from the bathroom, his hair was still dripping wet. You led him to the couch and with his permission, dried and brushed his hair. He was a bit surprised when the blow dryer came into play, but you assured him it wouldn’t injure him in any way. You joined him on the couch and grabbed the television remote.

“Would you like to watch some TV before bed?” He nodded slightly and watched as the black box came alive. His eyes filled with wonder as he watched the small people move across the screen. Did whole universes exist in such a contraption?

After a few shows you stood and stretched. A yawn escaped you. “We should get to bed now. I don’t have a spare bedroom, so I hope you don’t mind my bed. You can sleep there tonight, I’ll take the couch.” Tae followed you into your room, his tail swaying nervously back and forth.

“Here we are, clean sheets and all. Do you want a lamp on?” Tae shook his head no. “Alright, I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” As you headed toward the door, you flicked the light switch off. Tae watched the door slowly close, that strip of golden light extinguishing.

“Wait!” he suddenly called out. Your ears must’ve deceived you. Did he just speak? Flabbergasted, you opened the door back up and went to his side. Tae hung his head, ears flattened. Gingerly, he reached out and grabbed your sleeve. “Stay,” he muttered. You nodded and gently patted the hand that held you.

“Alright. I’ll stay.” This time you closed the door with yourself in the room. You shuffled to the other side of the bed and nestled under the covers. As your eyes adjusted to the dark, you saw Taehyung turn over to face you. He seemed to search your face under the protection of darkness. You turned to face him as well, wishing him a good night.

When you woke in the morning you were in your usual position: flat on your back, with your hands raised at either side of your face. You turned your head to find Tae fast asleep, holding your outstretched hand in both of his. The serenity in his expression made you smile. You were certain he needed plenty of sleep, so you quietly slipped out of bed. You placed the pillow you slept on between his outstretched arms. Your purpose was twofold. Holding a pillow would bring him comfort and hopefully he would associate your scent with comfort.

In the kitchen you got to work fixing breakfast for the two of you. You did your best to not be noisy and wake up Taehyung. While coffee was brewing you gathered the proper ingredients. Soon enough the gentle scent of pancakes filled the kitchen. You began humming a tune as you set the table.

Not wanting the food to get cold, you went back into the bedroom. Tae was cuddling with your pillow, his face buried in it. “Taehyung,” you gently called. “Taehyung, it’s time to wake up.” His sensitive ears twitched, and he slowly brought his face out of the pillow. For a few moments he assessed his surroundings before his expression melted into panic. “Remember I brought you home yesterday. I’m Y/N. You’re safe now.” Slowly, Tae made eye contact with you.

The scent coming from you was the same as the one from the pillow that calmed him. He sat up and yawned, calm now that he remembered where he was. “I hope you like pancakes,” you said. Taehyung looked at the ground as he stood. You left the room and he followed, the scent of pancakes quickly drifting into his nose.

A few minutes later, you watched as Tae finished his fourth helping. You grinned at him and took his empty plate to the sink. As you washed the dishes, you felt him hovering over you shoulder. “I don’t have work today Tae, so we can do whatever we want. I’m sure you’d be more comfortable staying home. I can show you some board games or we could watch movies. Oh, but I need to tend to my garden first.” As you spoke, Taehyung tilted his head to the side.

Equipped with a sunhat, you were about to step into your backyard when you felt something grab the back of your shirt. It was Tae. His tail was flicking behind him anxiously as he looked down. “It’s alright to come outside, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” The tall tiger hesitated before he stepped across the threshold. The bright spring sun sparkled through the overhead canopy. Your backyard was small but filled with flowers and greenery. A white picket fence lined the perimeter, leafy vines decorating it.

You watched Tae’s eyes grow large with awe. He seemed to look at every sight and strain to hear every sound. Birds singing, insects chirping, and the flowing breeze greeted his fuzzy ears. “Hey Tae, I’m going to turn the hose on. It’s gonna make a sound so be prepared,” you warned. He nodded and watched as you filled a watering can with cold water. You slowly made your way from bed to bed, watering each plant gingerly.

When you made it over to your strawberries, you picked a ripe one and held it out for the tiger. “Would you like to try one? It’s a strawberry.” He took the plump fruit and took a small bite out of it. His large eyes closed as he chewed, as if he was focusing on the taste. A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded his head up and down. You grinned at him and handed him a few more. “We’ll have to wait for the rest to ripen. When they’re green like this it means they’re not ready.” Tae squatted next to you as you explained, looking intently at the plant.

As you weeded, Tae sat in the middle of the yard, observing the birds and butterflies that flitted above him. You giggled when one landed on his nose and it caused him to sneeze. He looked a little sad when the butterfly flew away.

The clouds above began to darken. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Tae stood from his spot and scrambled over to you. “It’s alright. Just thunder. It can’t hurt you. Let’s go inside before it rains.” The tall tiger nodded and followed you inside. It was a bit before lunch time, so you proposed watching a movie. You didn’t want to put on anything with violence, loud noises or dark content, so you choose Aladdin.

You gathered some blankets on the couch and beckoned for Tae to join you. He hesitated before sitting next to you and grabbing a blanket for himself. You were a bit worried that he wouldn’t enjoy such a childish movie, but he was perfectly content. Jasmine began to pet Rajah, her tiger, in the next scene. Tae’s tail flicked back and forth as he stole a few glances at you. You smiled, catching onto his intentions.

“Taehyung, do you want to be pet?” you asked. He looked down before scooting closer to you and nodding his head slightly. “Okay.” Careful not to move too fast, you lifted your hand and gently placed it on top of his head. His body went stiff at the contact. You stroked the top of his head, his hair soft underneath your fingers. His large eyes fluttered closed, long lashes kissing his cheeks. Taehyung shifted closer to you, pressing his head into your hand. You ran your fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears. He began chuffing with a large smile on his face. You continued your ministrations, gently massaging his ears and carding you fingers through his hair. Soon enough, Taehyung had laid his head down in your lap and fell into a deep sleep. You finished the movie by yourself, taking a stroll down memory lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on 03/10/2018

As the credits rolled, you gently replaced your lap with a pillow. It was the perfect time to get lunch ready. You decided that sandwiches, chips and lemonade would be a nice meal for you and Taehyung. As you built the sandwiches, you wondered if tomorrow would be a good day to take Taehyung to the doctors. The quicker you could get him in the better, but you had to factor in his comfort level. He was slowly warming up to you and was showing progress. If you took him in too early, it could send him flying backwards. It could even damage his trust in you.

Sighing, you arranged some chips on the plate. The creak of the floorboards alerted you to Taehyung entering the kitchen. He yawned and looked at you with squinted eyes. “Good afternoon Tae. I hope you’re hungry.” He nodded, his ears flopping about on his head.

It seemed like Taehyung loved everything that was for lunch, especially the lemonade. He took 3 glasses before he was satisfied. As he was munching on his last chip you said his name. He looked up at you with a curious expression.

“It would be really good for you to come to the doctors with me tomorrow, so they can make sure you’re healthy. If you’re not ready yet, I understand, and we can wait. What do you think?”

Taehyung looked down at his plate with furrowed brows. His once flicking tail ceased its motions. “I’ll go,” he said. His voice was deep and didn’t waver. You nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be with you the entire time. If you’re uncomfortable at any point, we can stop. You’re in control of the situation, okay?” He nodded and gave you a small reassuring smile. “You have a really nice smile Tae,” you complimented. The tiger bit his lip and looked down at his plate, a blush rising on his cheeks.

That night you called the hybrid clinic and scheduled an appointment for Taehyung with Dr. Jeon. He was a young vet who you knew from years of hybrid rescue. You thought back to all the hybrids you’ve ushered into the office. Somehow Dr. Jeon put a smile on each of their faces. Taehyung entering your bedroom shook you out of your nostalgia. He had insisted that you sleep in the same bed as him. You opened the blankets for him before he crawled inside. With a bit more confidence than last night, Tae reached out and grabbed your hand, holding it near his face. You smiled gently and bid him goodnight.

It felt as though you had just closed your eyes, when you were shaken awake by the bed jolting around. Beside you, Taehyung thrashed in his sleep, whimpers and pleading “no’s” escaping his lips. His well-defined brows were crinkled together in fear.

“No…NO! Please no!” he cried. You quickly gathered him up in your arms. The task was difficult since he was a full-grown man. Arms flailed around, and you felt his large hands accidently smack you in the face and arm. Finally, you got a good grip on him. He seemed to recognize your scent because his arms suddenly flew around you too. Tae buried his face in your collarbone. The tiger hybrid was clinging onto you for dear life, almost squeezing the air out of your lungs. You pet his head gently, smoothing back the hair on his forehead as you murmured.

“Shhh, Tae, wake up. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s okay. Wake up.”

Eventually you felt his form stiffen before his hands gripped the back of your top. You could tell he was awake. He began to sob into the front of your shirt, mumbling your name like a mantra.

You continued to stroke the top of his head and let him cling onto you. After ten minutes, the tiger pulled away from your neck, sniffling. You dipped your head down to his level and brushed the tears off his cheeks. He didn’t make eye contact with you, instead keeping his gaze lowered.

“It’s okay. I get nightmares too.” His large doe eyes flicked up to meet yours.

“Really?”

“Yeah. They’ve made me cry.” Taehyung sniffled in response.

“Do…you want to talk about it?” He bit his lip, chin quivering. You immediately recognized that he was about to start crying again. “Oh, hey. It’s alright. Let’s not talk about it. How about we get your mind off it okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbled, voice gravelly from crying. Your eyes flickered to the book on your nightstand. It was either this or showing him videos on your phone. “If this is too childish, we can do something else. I could read this book aloud.” You pulled the hardcover novel off your nightstand with your closest arm. Taehyung nodded.

“I like the sound of your voice,” he said.

Your heart crashed into your ribcage. That was the first full sentence he had said to you and it was a compliment. Heat broiled under your cheeks as you flicked to a random chapter. You immediately knew why you reacted this way, but you pushed those feelings down. It would be unwise to fall for a hybrid you’re talking care off. Besides, he’ll only be here temporarily. Once he recovers fully he’ll find a permanent owner. The thought makes your throat constrict. You close your eyes and take a silent breath. Then, you tapped the base of your bedside lamp, lighting your side of the bed in a dull amber glow. Slowly, you began to read.

“The babbling brook woke the sleeping traveler. Birds chirped in the canopy, ushering him into the new day.”

By the time Tae had fallen back asleep, his body curled into your side, it was 3 am.

The next morning you drove Taehyung to the doctor’s office. It was a 30-minute drive. On empty roads, Tae’s face was glued to the window, taking in the outside world. But when met with rush-hour traffic, he kept his gaze in his lap. When you parked you looked over at him.

“Still feel okay about doing this?” you asked. He made eye contact before nodding. The clinic was rather small. Jungkook had his own private practice with only a few doctors and nurses on staff. The waiting room held a spattering of other hybrid patients. Taehyung stuck close to you and grasped your hand as he sat down.

A nurse with pin-straight brown hair led you back into Dr. Jeon’s office. While you walked through the maze of hallways, you explained how doctor’s visits usually go. Tae listened intently, large hand still entwined with yours.

After a few minutes of sitting in the room, a knock sounded on the door. Dr. Jeon walked in with a light smile on his face.

“Good morning. I’m Dr. Jeon but you can just call me Jungkook. What’s your name?”

Tae looked up at the man with mistrust in his eyes. He clasped your hand a little tighter. You gave his hand a pat for reassurance.

“It’s alright. He’s a friend of mine. I trust him,” you said. Tae visibly swallowed.

“Kim Taehyung,” he said, his deep voice causing Jungkook’s brow to tick up for a moment.

“Well it’s nice to meet you. I’ll start off by asking you some questions. You can just nod yes or no.” Jungkook sat down at the computer to your left. He began asking Taehyung questions about his health and habits. Once that was over, you guided him to the examination table to sit. Taehyung squeezed your hand and you understood he wanted you to stay by him.

Dr. Jeon was very understanding of Tae’s trepidation. Before he did anything, he would explain what he was doing and why. He even let Tae touch the instrument, so he could familiarize himself with it. Jungkook listened to his heart and lungs, checked his ears, and tested his reflexes. You could tell Taehyung was relaxing when he let go of your hand.

Jungkook was thorough with his exam and by the end Taehyung let Jungkook poke and prod him without much fuss. When it came time to do an x-ray, Taehyung’s nerves spiked. His tail flicked restlessly, and he held your hand. You spoke to him in a soothing tone while the machine took pictures of his bones. Jungkook could tell Tae suffered a few broken bones from the x-rays. Thankfully they set well and didn’t need to be addressed.

After an hour, your tushies met the chairs in the examination room once more.

“Well, you’re healthy. The blood work will come back by the end of the day, but I’m sure in Y/N’s care, you’ll be just fine. My only suggestion is therapy.” You nodded while Tae stiffened in his seat.

“This just means that you’ll go to someone and talk. They listen and help you understand things. I think you should wait a while before starting however. It would be good to settle down and get more comfortable. Taehyung will know when it’s the right time.” He smiled at Tae whose mouth formed a similar, albeit smaller, shape.

You decided to treat Taehyung to some ice cream on the way home. In all your life you’ve never seen someone so happy. He made a mess while he ate. Ice cream was smudged across his mouth and small trickles of melted ice cream decorated his fingers. By the time you pulled into the driveway, Taehyung was licking himself clean. You laughed and handed him a napkin.

Later that afternoon, you were lounging around the living room together. Taehyung was watching daily programming while you fiddled with your adult coloring book. As soon as you began to color, Tae’s attention flicked to you. You didn’t realize this until his face was centimeters from the page.

“Do you want to try?” He nodded, eyes glued to the picture you had started to color. You grabbed the book and gave it to him. “You can pick out what you want to color.” The tiger flipped through the pages, eyeing the designs carefully. He eventually picked a picture of a strawberry plant. He smiled as you tore the page out for him and moved your colored pencils and marks to the center of the coffee table.

The two of you colored in silence for about an hour. You felt a gentle poke on your forearm. Taehyung showed you his finished product. It was beautiful. He stayed within the lines and chose colors that went well together.

“Wow Taehyung, you’re very artistic! This is really good. What do you want to do with it?” Tae considered his options with a tilted head. He picked up the page and handed it to you. A large smile broke across your face. “You’re giving it to me?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod of his head.

“You’re so sweet! Thank you.” You were so overjoyed with his gesture you gathered him up in a hug. His body went rigid in your sudden embrace. You quickly let go of him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just so happy.” Tae shook his head no. A blush bloomed on his cheeks before he gently leaned forward and hugged you. He shyly buried his face in your shoulder. Once you overcame the shock, you reciprocated the hug.

You waited for Tae to let go, which took about two minutes. He smiled at his lap before looking into your eyes.

“I’ve never been hugged before. I like it,” he said, biting his lip.

Grinning you said, “I like it too.”

That night you got a call from your friend Hoseok. He was a fellow coworker at Hybrid Protective Services.

“Hey Hobi. What’s up?”

“Y/N! How’s your latest assignment going?” You could practically hear his giant smile.

“Good. His name is Taehyung. He’s progressing well,” you said, holding the phone with your shoulder as you folded laundry.

“He’s a Tiger hybrid, right? I have an idea~.”

“Yeah,” you said, straightening your posture to hold the phone. “What’s your idea?”

“Tigers love water. I have a pool. Why don’t you guys come over to swim?” You felt your eyebrows rise at the suggestion.

“That’s… actually a great idea. But I don’t know how he’d react to Jimin.”

“Jimin’s kind! I bet he could pal around with him.”

“Taehyungs very reserved. He’s still recovering…” you said, drawing out the last word. Hobi must’ve heard the concern in your voice because he was assuring you in the next moment.

“I can give him the low down and make sure he’s gentle.”

“That would be nice. Let me talk to Taehyung. We just had a big accomplishment today going to the doctors. I’ll text you with the answer later.”

“Alright. Give Tae my love~,” he sang. You laughed before bidding him farewell and hanging up. The sound of the dryer beeping told you the bedding was finished. You grabbed the warmed comforter and walked into the living room. Taehyung was coloring another picture at the coffee table

“Tae, try this.” You squatted down to his level and offered the bundle of warmth to him. He smiled lightly and reached out to grab the comforter. Sensing the cozy temperature, he pulled it around his shoulders and covered his face. He closed his eyes. The white of the blanket highlighted his long lashes. You took in the sight of pure contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on 04/11/2018

Everyday you wanted to give Taehyung new experiences. So, the next morning breakfast consisted of eggs benedict and hash browns. Tae had several helpings before he was satisfied, sitting back in his chair with flushed cheeks and a full belly. As you carried the empty plates to the sink you said, “Taehyung what do you think about going swimming?”

“Swimming?” he asked.

“It’s like a bath but the tub is a lot larger. You play in it.” You heard the chair scrape against the tiled floor suddenly. Within seconds Tae was by your side, gripping onto your sleeve.

“Yes.” You couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness.

“My friend has a pool we can go to. He also had a hybrid. So, it would be me, you, my friend and his friend. Are you okay with that?” The tiger hesitated a bit, his ears falling against this head. He shuffled his feet back and forth while his hold on your shirt tightened.

“You too?”

“Yes, I’ll be there. I won’t leave you,” you said with a nod of your head.

“Okay.” Your eyes widened.

“Okay?” you repeated. Tae nodded his head before letting it fall onto your shoulder.

You pet his head gently while you said, “If it’s too much you’ll let me know, alright?” He simply nodded into your shoulder.

You helped Tae pick out swim trunks and a t-shirt. He wasn’t comfortable going shirtless with all his scars. The tiger helped you pack a bag full of sunscreen, snacks, towels, water and sunglasses. The two of you arrived at Hoseok’s house just after noon.

Hoseoks house was more impressive than yours. His house was very angular and modern. Several large windows displayed the well-furnished inside. The two of you passed through the metal gates and walked along the shrub-lined path to his front door. Within moments of knocking, a cherry-haired man opened the door. His smile was brighter than the overhead sun.

“Y/N! Taehyung! I’m so glad you’re here! Come in.” He stepped aside to allow you both to enter. You grabbed Taehyung’s hand and led him inside. You could tell he was nervous by his sweaty palm. Hoseok nodded approvingly at Taehyung. “What a handsome young man. I’m Hoseok, Y/N’s friend. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tae did his best to meet his eyes before nodding. His demure response only widened Hoseok’s smile. “Well, Jimin is still getting ready. Let me show you to the back yard. It’s a perfect day for swimming.

Hoseok led the two of you out back. It was just as extravagant as his house. The pool was large with crystal blue water glinting in the sunlight. Tall green hedges bordered his back yard, adding an element of privacy. Several lounge chairs decorated the sides. There was a glass table with a large umbrella and several chairs lining it.

You figured your eyes were just as wide as Tae’s right now. Grinning with glee you walked over to the glass table and set your bags down on one of the chairs in its shade. “This is beautiful,” you said. Hoseok mimicked your smile and nodded.

“Thank you. This pool was one of the biggest reasons I bought this house.” Tae shuffled in beside you as you unpacked your bags. You gave him his water bottle and towel. A small smile was growing on his face. You grinned at him, making the corners of his mouth pull up a little more.

“Y/N!” A voice suddenly called. The three of you turned around to see Jimin bounding into the backyard with a large grin on his face. Taehyung grasped your arm tightly, his expression conflicted. Before Jimin could launch himself on you, Hoseok intercepted him.

“Hey now, remember what we talked about pup?” he said, petting Jimin’s head with a knowing grin.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” He grinned sheepishly at you and Taehyung.

“Good boy,” said Hoseok. A delighted blush rose on Jimin’s cheeks. He waved at Taehyung with a kind smile.

“Hello. I’m Jimin. It’s nice to meet you.” Taehyung simply nodded in response, much like he did with Hoseok. A moment of silence settled between the four of you.

“Well,” Hoseok began, clapping his hands, “lets swim!” You smiled brightly at Taehyung before taking off your sun hat and sun dress, revealing your cute two-piece bikini. It was a cute powder-blue number you’d recently picked up at the mall. Suddenly, you felt something being wrapped around you. It was Taehyung’s towel. The tiger blushed as he held the towel up around your body. His head was turned away from you.

“Tae, what’s wrong?” He turned to look at you, his cheeks burning pink. The gears in your mind clicked together. “This is what women wear swimming. It’s alright.” Taehyungs brows furrowed together. A large splash caused his ears to flick up. He looked over to see Jimin swimming in the pool. “See Jimin is in his bathing suit too.” His grip on the towel faltered and he looked at your face for assurance.

You gave him a warm smile and patted his head. “I’m very happy you were looking out for me Taehyung. Thank you.” The tiger finally let the towel go, placing it on the table. He refused to look at you, keeping his gaze on the ground.

“Do you want to get in the pool? It’s nice and cool!” Taehyung nodded, keeping his gaze low. A frown etched itself on your face. If he was this uncomfortable, he won’t be able to have fun. You excused yourself and ran over to Hobi, who sat at the poolside, watching Jimin play in the water. Taehyung watched as you two exchanged words, making the red-haired man nod.

When you came back to the table, you grabbed Hoseok’s discarded shirt and pulled it on. It was large enough on you that it covered you to your mid-thigh. “There. Is that better?” You raised your hands and spun once in place. Taehyung opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, then shut it with a nod of his head.

Since Taehyung had no experience swimming, you were going to take it slow. You got in first from the stairs and held your hand out for Tae to take. He grasped it and slowly descended the stairs. His ears stood pin straight on his head as he was immersed in the cool liquid. “Refreshing right?” you asked. He nodded with a small smile.

You showed him how to hold his breath underwater and demonstrated the doggy paddle in the shallow end. Jimin joined the demonstration, his wagging tail splashing you with water. You laughed and shielded your face with your hands. “Ah Jimin!” The dog giggled and swam in circles around you. Hoseok made his way over to Taehyung, who was practicing holding his breath.

When you looked over, you saw Hoseok gently conversing with Taehyung. The tiger nodded his head occasionally, wet ears flopping to and fro. Jimin came up behind you and smiled along with you. “I hope we can be friends,” he said. You carded your fingers through his damp hair.

“Me too.”

A few minutes later the four of you were munching on watermelons and popsicles. The cold treats were perfect for a summer afternoon. Taehyung experienced brain freeze for what you suspected was the first time. His face scrunched up in pain and he quickly dropped his popsicle onto a plate. His large hands cradled his head. Jimin showed the tiger how to put his tongue against the roof of his mouth for relief. Taehyung’s eyes widened when the trick worked.

“Thank you,” said Taehyung. Jimin’s tail wagged happily behind him.

“You’re welcome,” he returned.

You downed your water bottle quickly. The sun and pool activities were really taking it out of you. As soon as Jimin was done eating he sat down in Hobi’s lap. The affectionate puppy nuzzled his face and hugged him. Hoseok laughed and gave Jimin plenty of pets in return. It was wonderful to see how cuddly the two were with each other. Taehyung watched them intently, the gears in his mind turning. Hoseok adopted Jimin three years ago. Their bright and fun-loving personalities meshed well together. Once you were all full and hydrated, it was time to reapply sunscreen.

Hoseok and Jimin helped each other out with the areas they couldn’t reach, mainly their backs. Since Taehyung was wearing a t-shirt, he didn’t have to worry about his. He was done before everyone else and he came to your aid. You were busy rubbing sunblock onto your arms when you felt hands rubbing the back of your neck.

“You missed a spot,” Taehyung said. You smiled over your shoulder at him.

“Thank you. Did you get your feet?”

“Mhm.” Truth be told, your outward appearance of nonchalance was a sham. Feeling his hands press and rub into the back of your neck sent shivers down your spine. When he touched near your hairline, you wished he would comb his fingers through your hair. But you kept quiet and pretended the interaction was normal.

With Tae’s help, you finished applying your sunblock. The other two boys were already in the water, performing tricks. They walked on their hands and did somersaults.

“Would you like to try swimming?” Taehyung nodded, reaching out to grab your hand. You led him back into the water. The nervous tiger hesitated, looking into the crystalline water with furrowed brows. “I’m right here and you’re in the shallow end Tae. You’ll be okay,” you said. Taehyung nodded before gliding forward in the water, legs kicking and arms stretching out.

You watched in awe as he made it to the other side of the shallow end like he’d been swimming for years. Taehyung stood at his full height, fixing you with the largest grin you’ve ever seen.

“Taehyung! You’re a natural!” you said in praise. The tiger’s cheeks rounded further before he swam back to your side. The tiger hybrid was so giddy that he pulled you into a hug and spun you around. A delighted laugh bubbled out of you before he set you back down.

The four of you swam for a few more hours. By the end of the day Taehyung was comfortable swimming in the deep end. This created the opportunity to play games like marco polo, chicken and all-out water gun wars. Jimin’s easy going attitude had Tae smiling and laughing by the end of the day. You truly hoped Taehyung could make a friend out of Jimin and Hoseok. As much as you loved him, it wasn’t healthy for him to only have you in his life.

When the two of you got home you both collapsed onto the couch for an hour-long nap. You woke up tangled up in Taehyung’s embrace. Even his tail was wrapped around your leg. Heart fluttering, you stayed in his arms a few moments longer than necessary. Even if it was just inside your head, you wanted to enjoy intimate moments with Taehyung. Who knew how much longer he would be staying with you. Once you deemed Taehyung recovered, he could go where he pleased, start a life of his own. You’ve fostered plenty of hybrids before, but none squeezed your heart quite like Taehyung.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on 05/21/2018

You fought your negative thoughts and pressed your face into his neck. The tiger shifted and held you tighter to him. Heat seeped into your face. His tail wound further up your leg as he mumbled in his sleep. Large hands grasped your sides, making you feel small. It was in this moment you fully realized he was a man.

Months passed as you rehabilitated Taehyung. He was slowly coming out of his shell. Taehyung started therapy and although he was afraid at first, he came to love it. His nightmares dwindled down to rare occurrences. He would take walks on his own and hang out with Jimin. Taehyung really began to build his own life the way he wanted to. You were so proud of him and his progress. Despite struggling, he kept moving forward, kept fighting for peace of mind.

Soon enough his laughter became something you knew by heart. Your relationship became much less dependent. Now the two of you were independent individuals. A weight was lifted off your shoulders as you watched him blossom. You were worried he would stay being the quiet, broken man that he was. Instead he made large bounds of progress. Taehyung was more open, confident and talkative. He was still quite affectionate with you but now he would openly ask for attention.

What’s more, he began cultivating personal hobbies and interests. He came to love art, photography and fashion. On the anniversary of him coming to your house, you bought him a camera. He clung onto you for what seemed like hours, thanks pouring from his mouth incessantly. From then on, he would disappear for hours on end, exploring the town and capturing whatever struck his fancy. At night he would show you the pictures he took with a proud smile. He had real talent and you encouraged him to share his work.

His blog took off in a matter of days. People poured in to leave comments and to inquire: who is this mysterious photographer? His heart swelled with all the love he received. To see his passion admired by others was an artist’s wet dream. Seeing his progress, you began to work on another case. He no longer needed your undivided attention.

Today was Saturday, the day you were going to officially tell Taehyung he was free to go. Your heart ached in your chest, anxiety twisting your stomach. Currently you were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, clutching the sides of the sink. You took a deep breath and fixed your eyes on your reflection.

“You have to do this. It’s what’s best for him. Don’t be selfish.” You closed your eyes and cleared your mind as best as you could. You found Taehyung sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling around on his blog. He looked up and gave you a gentle smile when he noticed you come in. You took a seat across from him and grabbed your knees below the table.

“Taehyung, can we talk?” You saw a flash of panic in his eyes before it settled and closed his laptop.

“Yeah,” he said.

“You’ve made great progress and I’m so proud of you.” Taehyung melted into a pleased smile. “This being the case, it’s now up to you what you want to do with your life. You…you no longer have to stay here. You’re free to go wherever you want.” Taehyungs mouth opened, and his brows furrowed together.

“I…I have to leave?”

“I’m not kicking you out! You can take your time.” You could see the confusion and pain on his face. The words you really wanted to stay threatened to pour from your mouth. I don’t want you to go. Please stay. Instead you grabbed his hand from across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You always tell me to speak my mind and put myself first,” he said looking down at the table.

“Yes.” He looked up and fixed you with an intense stare.

“I want to stay here. I don’t want to live anywhere else. I want to stay with you.” You could’ve sworn your heart exploded in your chest. Happiness and relief filled your veins for a moment before you reeled yourself back in.

“A-Are you sure? You really have no obligation to stay with me. We’ll still be in contact no matter what.”

“I’m sure. I want to stay.” Taehyung watched you struggle with a response. He grasped your hands a little tighter to get your attention. “Tell me how you really feel. Not as an HPS officer, but as Y/N.” Something about his gaze cracked your walls.

“I…I want you to stay as well. I don’t want you to leave.” Tears of relief trickled down your cheeks. Taehyung rounded the table and cooed, bringing you up and into his arms. He petted your head and murmured assurances that he won’t be going anywhere.

Although adoption didn’t quite match the situation, it was the only way to make it official. Frankly, you hated the fact that you had to ‘adopt’ a full-grown man. It was part of a system that you hated and did your best to change but it is what you had to do to protect Taehyung from being snatched away.

You refused to use collars or leashes on him and Taehyung was more than happy with that decision. He wasn’t a pet. He was…your friend? Your partner? In fact, the sudden change in your relationship from client and rehabilitator to affectionate roommates broiled your mind. If someone asked you what you two were, you would be hard-pressed for an answer. Your bond was much deeper than friends yet there was a line of affection that you did not cross. Hugs, cuddles and holding hands were commonplace but nothing more. Of course, your feelings for him grew as he blossomed into the man he is today. Who wouldn’t admire such a strong-willed, kind-hearted man? Taehyungs feelings were a mystery to you and you did your best not to assume how he felt about you.

A few days after the adoption, Taehyung and you were watching a movie on the couch. Little did you know it was a romantic flick. As soon as the lovers started making eyes at each other you felt uncomfortable. It was like you were afraid Tae would figure out your feelings for him. On the other hand, Taehyung was hardly paying attention. The closer he got to you, the more affection and attention he craved. His mind replayed the scene between Jimin and Hoseok at the pool. Jimin was so open, sitting in Hobi’s lap and nuzzling into him.

Tae took in your form, glowing from the light of the television. You noticed his glance and cocked your head with a curious smile. The tiger shuffled over to you and suddenly grabbed your hips. With unsettling ease, he lifted you up and set you down in his lap facing him. Shock had frozen you like a mannequin. His golden arms slipped around your form bringing you closer. His head rested on your shoulder, face turned slightly into the juncture of your neck. His actions melted you like butter. It felt so natural to hug him back, arms resting on his shoulders as you combed your fingers through his hair.

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to hold you,” he muttered, breath tickling your skin.

“All you have to do is ask.” Tae raised his head and looked up at you. His coffee-colored eyes bore into yours. Your heart began to gallop in your chest. It felt like your ribs would soon fail to hold it in.

“Just ask?” he repeated.

“Y-Yeah.” His eyes flicked to the television and he raised a finger toward it.

“Can we do that?”

You looked over your shoulder to find the protagonists locked in a passionate kiss. All at once a knot formed in your belly and a flame lit underneath your cheeks. You turned back to him, eyes wide.  
“Tae… that’s what people do when they… really like someone.”

“I know.”

“Like more than friends,” you clarified.

“Yeah.”

“…like someone their attracted to.”

“Mhm.”

“Tae…you…” the words caught in your throat.

“I like you,” he said quietly, cheeks burning in the dark.

“L-Like that?” Taehyung nodded, ears flattening to the side. A moment passed where you could hear a pin drop.

“Okay,” you said. His head flicked up at your words.

“Really?” You bit your lip and nodded, to shy to say any more.

He moved very slowly. First, he cupped your face with his hands. Then, he gently brought you down while he leaned up. You watched his eyes flutter closed, feeling his breath fan your face. It was gradual, the way he pressed his lips onto yours. They were so soft and tantalizing. Your hands came up to grab his shoulders. His large hands slipped back, tucking your hair behind your ears. The gesture was so loving it made you lean forward into his touch.

The kiss was tender and slow, lips barely brushing together as you tilted your head. Taehyung’s hands slipped down your neck, tracing your collarbone and sliding down your sides. You rose up on your knees to meet his touch and you grabbed either side of his face. The body heat between the two of you was palpable. A sort of buzzing energy thrummed to life inside you. You so badly wanted to deepen the kiss, but you held back, not wanting to rush Taehyung.

His lips hovered over yours, making you open your eyes. His eyes, burning with adoration, bore into yours. All that could be heard was the slight panting breaths you exchanged.

“More,” he breathed. You nodded, words failing you. This time your lips crashed together with more urgency. Taehyung nibbled at your bottom lip before swiping his tongue across it. Instinctively, you opened your mouth, tongue pressing against his canines. Taehyung groaned, his hand sliding up the back of your neck into your hair. His tail wrapped around your waist and squeezed. Daringly Taehyung pressed his tongue into your mouth, greeting yours with soft swipes.

The tiger twisted and laid you down on the couch, his lips never leaving yours. He pulled apart, breathing heavily. His eyes were swirling with an almost animalistic lust. “More,” he said.

“More” you repeated, sliding your fingers through is hair.

The next morning you woke up to sunlight filtering through you blinds. You felt so refreshed as you turned over into the arms that held you. Your eyes met the naked chest of Taehyung, still dozing. The memories of last night poured through your veins, making you giddy. You snuggled into him, wrapping your arms around his waist. The skin on skin contact seemed to calm you down. Taehyung began to purr deeply in his sleep. It vibrated through his chest, making you smile.

After ten minutes Taehyung woke up, finding you cuddled close to him. He kissed the top of your head and squeezed you to him.

“Good morning,” he said in his deep morning voice.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling?” He punctuated his question with his hand brushing through your hair. You tilted back to look him in the eyes with a smile.

“A little sore, but very happy. How are you?” Taehyung smiled brightly.

“A little sore, but very happy,” he repeated. You sat up in bed and reached over to scratch behind his ears. Taehyung rolled over to press his face into your chest. He began chuffing and pressing light kisses to your skin.

“I’m glad you stayed,” you murmured. Taehyung lifted his head, his expression gentle.

“Me too.”


End file.
